castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Chaotic Realm
The Chaotic Realm is a location in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. It is a region of distorted space where the power of Dracula's Castle is stored by accumulating negative energy; this energy is used and processed for the resurrection of both Count Dracula and the re-emergence of the castle itself. This area was accessed by Soma Cruz when his identity as the reincarnation of Dracula was revealed. The portal leading to it won't work until Soma beats Julius.Aria of Sorrow - Julius Battle Overview The Chaotic Realm is the source of all chaos and Dracula's own power. This power seems to manifest itself in physical form near the center of the realm. It appears as an amalgamation between all of the previous areas of the castle (excluding the Floating Garden); however, all color has faded from these rooms. The backgrounds which used to move in their original locations are now frozen (Underground Reservoir's waterfalls and Clock Tower's gears) as time appears to be stopped. Even though most of the rooms in the Chaotic Realm are not original and belong to other areas of the castle, there are a few scattered rooms where the actual realm can be seen. In these destroyed rooms, it's revealed that the realm appears to dwell somewhere in outer space, hyper-speeding for two or three seconds and then changing its course in reverse. The actual whole of the Chaotic Realm cannot be seen on the map, as no map exists for it, but Soma begins at the bottom-right of the area and from there he travels upward, left, and so on, in a spiral-like path until he reaches Chaos' room, to the left of the center of the map. The door leading to Chaos appears as a normal door but gray-colored and electrified. Beyond is a pitch-black room with a purple energy beam shooting from the center to the floor. Standing on it will lead Soma to the final fight. Notes *Stolas summons Red Minotaurs instead in this realm. *To get the Chaos Ring, the player must collect every soul from all enemies in the game (except the ones who don't give one, like Graham or Julius). Once that's achieved, the ring will appear at the north-westernmost area of the realm and can be simply picked up. With the Chaos Ring, the player won't lose MP. The ring won't be there if Soma has already obtained it, either by cheating or if he already got it in a previous game. *By using the Rush Form glitch, it's possible to enter the Chaotic Realm from the Chapel. The entrance is located in the room above the very first room. At the top left of this room, using Rush Form right below the Axe Armor while facing right, will force Soma to get outside the building. By jumping (not double jumping) to the left from the first platform, Soma will be sent to the Chaotic Realm. Using this method will allow him to beat Chaos before becoming Dracula, as long as he has Skula's soul. Gallery ChaoticRealmPortal.png|The portal at the Floating Garden that leads to the Chaotic Realm Stage chaotic1-1.png|The Chaotic Realm appears to dwell in outer space Stage chaotic1-3.png Stage chaotic1-4.png Stage chaotic1-2.png Castlevania Aria of Sorrow Chaos room.JPG|Entrance to Chaos ChaoticRoute.png|The route as a regular map (not available in-game) References Category:Alternate Realms Category:Storyline Elements Category:Aria of Sorrow Locations